


Shoot [Fic]

by cantarina



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-20
Updated: 2007-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to 1x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot [Fic]

A lot of things were running through Owen's head when he shot Jack.

wantneedtoseetouchfeeltastesmellDIANEagainNEEDTODIANEtheplaguethebloodyplagueandwhatthefuckisgoingtocomethroughnextcanistopitimnotgoodenoughtostopitallDIANEjustopentheriftandthenDIANEcomesbackshesscaredandalonefuckfuckFUCK

The world was going to shit and Jack wouldn't share a damn thing, but oh, he still expected them to listen to his every word. None of them knew who the fuck Jack was and Owen was so scared and so desperate and so unbelievably unprepared for this. When Jack challenged him he was so fucking angry at all the secrets, angry that Diane was gone and scared enough to pull the trigger, to shoot the bastard down because promises weren't enough this time and Jack.didn't.get.it.

Afterwards, he'd said "I forgive you," but as the days go by and Jack is still missing, Owen thinks - godimsuchafuckup.


End file.
